hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Vijay Petal
Vijay Patel is a young man from India, who works for top-secret American Teens Against Crime (ATAC), as a mission coordinator, and backup for field agents. History When Vijay was 12 years old he and his parents moved to the United States of America. He has always wanted to be a crime fighter, and as a boy solved mysteries in his neighborhood in Calcutta, India.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #3 Thrill Ride Some time after moving to the States, Vijay started his work with ATAC, and has been training for about a year. The first field agents he met were Frank and Joe Hardy,The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #3 Thrill Ride and according to Joe, Vijay has a bit of hero worship for them.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery #2 Kidnapped at the Casino Work with ATAC Vijay has not gotten a chance at any undercover work yet, he currently works on the Intel side of ATAC. His jobs include coordinating agents' missions with the police, delivering mission briefings, and other general behind the scenes work, to keep things running smoothly. When delivering missions he often uses the local Pizza place as a cover. Dressing in the parlor's uniform, and carrying the mission details in a pizza box.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour He has also been known to pose as an employee of a coffee shop, called the Donut Hole,:The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #19 Foul Play and a librarian.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #22 Deprivation House Personality and traits Vijay takes his job seriously but has a good sense of humor, and has been known to go so far as to pull pranks of ATAC field agents, notably Frank Hardy.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #22 Deprivation House Vijay is brave when he needs to be, once while on his way to deliver a mission he noticed something he considered worth looking into. On further investigation he discovered that Frank and Joe were being held prisoners in a bad section of Bayport. Throwing his safety to the wind, he managed to get in side the house, yet again using his pizza job as a cover. Unknown to the thugs the "pizza delivery boy" was armed and there to free their prisoners.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour Skills and abilities *Lying - Frank Hardy has noted that Vijay is skilled at lying, which comes in handy for Vijay, when his cover is challenged. More than once the Hardys have witnessed Vijay use these skills to his advantage.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #3 Thrill Ride *Technology - Vijay is knowledgeable with computers and other technology. As part of his training with ATAC, he took extensive computer hacking courses, and often helps field agents out when they need information from a protected online database.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery #2 Kidnapped at the Casino *Firearms - Vijay knows how to handle a gun, and when the Hardys were in trouble used a gun hidden in a pizza box to turn the tables.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour Appearances :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #3 Thrill Ride :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #7 Operation: Survival :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #14 Hazed :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery #2 Kidnapped at the Casino :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #19 Foul Play :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #20 Feeding Frenzy :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #22 Deprivation House References External links *Vijay Patel at The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia. Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Single characters Category:Super Mystery '07 characters Category:Undercover Brothers characters